ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultras Not from Project D
The Ultras originating from a different universe. They have no use in Project D other than being a cannon fodder. History of the M78 Ultras These are the Ultras originating from the M78 universe/continuity/reality. They are famous across the universe due to their strengths and the feared Space Garrison. However, the Ultras from Project D never heard of them and only presumed that they are a work of fiction. History of the other Ultras not originating from the M78 Since there are so many other Ultras from other continuities, The Almighty Script demands the readers to check the Ultrafan Wiki for fanfic Ultras or check the Ultra Wiki for more information regarding the official Ultras, including Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, Cosmos, etc.. List of Ultras Originating from the M78 Universe *Ultraman: The legendary space crusader. To avoid confusion between his name and all other Ultramen, people usually calls him Hayata. *Zoffy: The poker-faced leader of the Ultra Brothers. This cold and emotionless killing machine has a strong sense of justice yet is terrified of birds. *Ultraseven: The edgy space explorer. This dark and gritty individual lost his wife during an accident and distances himself between his son for some reason. *Seven's Superior: The superior of the edgy space explorer. This individual with no sense of justice is also the therapist of Ultraseven. *Ultraman Jack: The cowardly space warrior. He is known to run a forge somewhere in the underground of the Land of Light. *Ultraman Ace: The infamous serial killer. He has over 50 heads of different chojus and monsters including Bemstar, Zetton, Barabas, and Gazort. *Father of Ultra: The leader of the Space Garrison. This wise individual is the former comrade of Ultraman Belial yet still contacts him, hoping to turn him back into the light side. *Ultraman Taro: The son of the Father of Ultra and the Mother of Ultra. He is the second most powerful member of the Ultra Brothers, losing only to Ultraman Leo. *Mother of Ultra: The leader of the Silver Corps. She is the wife of the Father of Ultra. *Ultraman Leo: The sadistic martial artist from L77. He lost everything and trains himself to the point of near death. It is highly unrecommended to talk with him. *Ultraman King: The legendary Ultra with a mysterious past. He resides in Planet King. *Astra: The younger brother of the sadistic martial artist from L77. He's much saner compared to his brother and is considered handsome among the Land of Light citizens. *Ultraman 80: The teacher of many young Ultras. He's also a scientist and is the creator of the Minus theory. *Yullian: The princess who is also the companion of Ulltraman 80. *Ultraman Boy: The young Ultra who can't fly. Has aged pretty well since his last appearance. *Ultraman Mebius: The rookie of the Space Garrison. Despite almost 300 years of service and destroying lots of threats, he is still a rookie. *Ultraman Hikari: The elite scientist. He rebuilt the Aarb Armor from scratch and renamed it 'The Shining Armor of Judgement'. *Ultraman Zero: The cocky, arrogant and reckless son of the edgy space explorer. Has a huge secret only his father and therapist are aware of. *Civilians of Land of Light: The civilians of the Land of Light. They're powerful in groups. *Space Garrison Members: The members of the Space Garrison. List of Ultras Visiting the Project D Universe *Ultraman Belial: The evil Ultra who tried to destroy the Land of Light and rule a universe (which he did). Tired of his plans being foiled by his nemesis Ultraman Zero, he decided to spend the rest of his life in the Project D universe, training Ultras, aliens and monsters in hopes of beating Zero. *Ultraman Renius: A universe travelling Ultra who is stuck on the Project D universe. He developed an intense rivalry with Ultraman Dent. Created by FlurrtheGamingMixel formerly known as TheAwesomeDigimon. *Ultraman Animus: A man-made Ultra who has the ability to absorb the souls of dead enemies. He was a student of Ultraman Belial and the enemy of Alien Baltan Foedus. Created by Galaxilord 1954 EX. *Ultraman Card: A mysterious Ultra with many forms. His preferred form in the Project D universe is Emerium Comet. Created by UltraGrenburr while Emerium Comet form is created by Sentinel 72. Trivia and Notes *Dark Ultras are not counted on this list. *If you can predict Zero's secret, then The Almighty Script will make a new page. Category:Lists Category:Sentinel 72